


Mouth to Mouth

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, High Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: He finds Teddy on the balcony.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I was gonna wait to post this but I got way too excited, hope you enjoy

He finds Teddy on the balcony.

He’s leaning over the railing to James’s right, clearly avoiding the Potter-Weasley family party just as James had been, taking a slow drag from the spliff between his fingers. They were always so overwhelming, full of sloshed adults and far, far too much noise, and James doesn’t blame Teddy for needing a bit of mallowsweet to calm his nerves. He watches Teddy’s side profile a moment, marveling at the way his lips wrap around the spliff and circle the exhale, before catching himself. He clears his throat.

Teddy jumps, spinning around and moving to vanish it, but James clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “None of that, Lupin,” he grins, moving to meet him at the railing, leaning casually against it. “You think you’re the only one to ever leave one of these to smoke?” 

Teddy relaxes then, grinning back and lifting it to his lips once more, gathering it all in his mouth before fully inhaling in a way that makes James wonder where he learned. James reaches a hand out, then, gesturing for the spliff just as Teddy lowers it. Teddy automatically lifts it to James’s fingers, then hesitates.

Irritation sparks in James— and, underneath that,  _ hurt, _though he loathes to admit it— and he opens his mouth, ready to remind Teddy that he’s  _ of age, you wanker, has been for years  _ when Teddy’s eyes meet his, unfocused and determined. James blinks, surprised, and Teddy is still holding his breath, neither inhaling nor exhaling, turquoise hair streaking dark. They remain at a standstill for a long moment before Teddy catches the sleeve of James’s jumper, tugging him in. Teddy looks down at him, little tendrils of smoke escaping his lips though he holds them tightly together.

“Teddy, what—“ James starts, breath hitching, but never gets to finish, for Teddy is leaning down and pressing his open mouth against James’s. When he exhales, it is by sheer habit that James breathes in, fingers trembling as he fists them in Teddy’s own jumper, eyes fluttering shut.

Teddy pulls back just as the mallowsweet begins to take effect, James’s body feeling fuzzy and sensitive around the edges. Teddy grins, watching him and looking pleased. “There,” he says, reaching up to take another drag, and James’s head spins in a way that has nothing to do with the plant. 

Before Teddy can manage too deep of an inhale, James is stumbling forward, taking Teddy’s face in hands and pressing their mouths together. He inhales briefly, and Teddy’s exhale is shaky, and James is dimly aware that they’re wasting the smoke, Teddy unprepared for the transfer, but none of it matters because he’s  _ kissing _ Teddy, firmly and wetly and absolutely stupid.

Teddy blinks when they break apart, reaching up to touch his swollen mouth as if he can’t quite believe it’s there. “Teddy,” James says quietly, slowly, and Teddy meets his eyes for only a fraction before his gaze drops to James’s mouth. It takes James a few seconds to remember what he was going to say. “Your place is close, isn’t it?”

Teddy opens his mouth for a few long moments, processing, before fumbling horribly for his wand and casting a sobriety charm, spliff very much forgotten. James is impressed at its effectiveness as he watches Teddy’s eyes clear, wondering mildly if it’s something he has to do often. 

“Fuck,” Teddy says, scrubbing a hand over his face and taking a steadying breath. James dimly registers that maybe he should be nervous, that maybe Teddy will overthink it and reject him, but his mouth and tips of his fingers are still tingling distractedly, and he can’t seem to manage it until Teddy casts a sobriety charm on him, next. 

James pauses, then, everything coming back into focus, and so does Teddy, and James tenses, but then Teddy gets that determined look on his face again, and he’s stepping towards James. They are so very close, and Teddy lifts a now-steady hand, grasping James’s arm.

“Hold on,” he murmurs, dipping his head to brush his mouth against James’s, and James holds on. Teddy grins, and they turn and disappear with a  _crack_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: they get high again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I was just gonna leave this fic on the balcony but I physically couldn’t

Teddy groans, rocking his hips upwards, breath hitching as James meets him halfway. He’s panting, squirming, head tipped back to expose the long line of his throat. 

“Oh my god,” Teddy breathes, gripping James’s hips tightly. His entire body is alight, unable to focus on anything more than his sensitive nerve endings and spinning head, the mallowsweet numbing him entirely to anything but  _ this_. James mewls above him, fingers gripping Teddy’s shoulders and body shuddering when Teddy leans in to latch onto a nipple. 

“ _Teddy_ ,” James whimpers loudly, grinding down harder, and Teddy pants against his chest. “Fucking hell.”

“Oh my  _ god_,” Teddy says again, fingers traveling slowly over James’s body, near shaking out of his skin when James does the same. He feels like he’s been building towards his orgasm forever, every flash of pleasure lasting ten times longer than usual, a thousand times more intense. 

He scratches blunt fingernails down James’s back, both of them trembling and James whining steadily, and when Teddy comes, he tips on that edge for ages, falls even longer so. Every wave is drawn out, torturously good, and the feel of James coming above him makes it near unbearable. 

“Oh,  _ oh_,” James gasps, both of them clenching tight fingers around the other, clinging for what feels like hours, until Teddy becomes suddenly and awfully aware of the stickiness in his pants. 

“Shit,” Teddy groans. “That’s fucking terrible.” James laughs, loudly and a moment too late, clambering off of Teddy to wriggle out of his pants. Teddy does the same, lifting his hips and nearly falling over and choking on the spit in his mouth when James drops to his knees to help him. He tugs them down, leaning heavily onto Teddy’s thigh and sucking the sensitive head of Teddy’s cock into his mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Teddy yelps, tangling his fingers into James’s head. He rocks upward, despite his pleas that James stop. “Fucking hell, oh my god,  _ shit_.”  
  


James pulls off with an obscene _pop,_ pushing himself shakily to his feet. “Come on, old man,” he says slowly, grin wicked and pupils blown wide. “We need a shower.”

Teddy can’t tell if it’s his eyes or James’s own knees making him look that unsteady,and he struggles with it for a full minute before disregarding the thought with a vigorous shake of his head. 

This is no time for technicalities. Teddy pushes himself up off of the couch and goes to meet James in the shower, both pairs of pants left abandoned and come-soaked on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: they DID plan to get high again before they had sex (ie they were both fully aware of the situation so no worries, this was fully consensual)
> 
> thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments are always welcome


End file.
